The Quiet Man
by immovinout
Summary: Exquittich champ, Harry Potter, is returning home to Hogmead where both his mother and father were born and raised. On his quest for the love of one Ginny Weasley he meets old friends and new while trying to escape an evil he did in mis past.


Harry, starring blindly out the trains window, sighed. He hadn't been in this train for twenty odd years. Hadn't been home to Hogsmead in twenty odd years either. His friends back in London, Oliver Wood and Cho Chang, told him he was bonkers. Absolutely mad. Oliver said he should stay and deal with his problems. Harry figured Oliver didn't know what he was talking about. Anyway, London reminded him of Cedric Diggory something awful. So Harry quit the team and hopped on the train with his broom, his wand and a small bag of cloths. He couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't the greatest of ideas.

The ticket man walked by Harry's compartment, pulling him out of this thoughts.

"Hogsmead station! Hogsmead station, five minutes!" The ticket man hollered down the hall, banging on the doors of the obviously asleep.

Harry sighed again and began to pack away the little he had unpacked. His wand, Cedrics old, battered copy of Quittich Through Out the Ages and the snitch Oliver had nicked for him just before he left. When he had finished replacing his items the train whistle rang out and the train came to a complete stop.

Stepping off the train Harry felt every pair of eyes on him. Something he was sure he'd never get used to, even if it had been happening everyday for at least seven years. Harry took a deep breath and calmed his breathing. He walked forwards up the station a ways before setting down his bags.

"Excuse me, sir?" He asked the nearest man, a giant gentleman with a coal colored beard and a bushy head of hair.

"Yes?"

"Do you know were Godric's Lane is?" Harry asked, peering up at the much larger man.

"Aye, I do. There's a great wand shop up that way." He said. "The names Hagrid by the way."

Harry was just about to respond when a limping, scared man and a short blonde woman hobbled their way over to the duo.

"Don't you listen to Hagrid, lad. He don't know what he's a talkin' about." The old man said. "He don't know his way round thoughs parts at all. I'll tells ya." He pointed his finger to a signed down the road a ways. "You see that road right there?"

"I reckon I do." Harry said.

"Don't take that road, it's rubbish."

"My father knows where Godric's Lane is." The blonde woman said hazily. "He could show you."

"Yeah? Where is he? Let's go." Harry smiled at the girl.

She smiled back. "Sorry, but he's not here." Harry's smile faded. "But he would show you. If he were here that is."

After that everybody was trying to give Harry directions to Godric's Lane. The old man, Hagrid, the blonde, even the ticket man and the conductor. Harry tried to look like he was paying attention. Until two men in black suits took his bags and broom.

"Hey!" He called after them. "What're you doing!?" He jogged up next to them.

"My names Sirius Black and this here's Remus Lupin." The shorter of the two gentlemen said calmly. "We're to take you to Godric's Lane. Then around town."

Harry smiled at the gentlemen. "Well in that case," he said, "let me carry my bags for you."

"That would be lovely." Remus said.

* * *

The Potter cottage took Harry's breath away. It was slightly out of form, but with a good solid effort he could fix it up nicely.

"Who owns this land?" He asked Remus and Sirius. They exchanged looks.

"What business have you with this land?" Sirius asked harshly. Mr. Lupin crossed his arms.

"Well, the two of you ought to know! You used to wipe my nose in that house." Harry announced grandly. Sirius's smile grew fast and fierce.

"Little Harry Potter! Now I see it!" He exclaimed loudly. "Do you see it Remus!? He looks just like James! God rest his soul!"

"I see it, mate. I see it." Remus said solemnly, grinning softly. "The widow Granger owns this land."

"She the richest woman in the area." Sirius said. "She married that Malfoy brat. God rest his soul. Died in a pub fight the poor boy." He said in a way that clear stated that he was, in no way, sorry the man was gone. "When he died she insisted upon everyone using her madden name. Can't say I blame 'er" Remus sent him a scornful look.

"What of your mother, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry stared at Sirius's shinny shoes. "She died, when I was ten."

"God bless'er." Remus mumbled. Harry lifted and turned his head to the left. He saw a large house only slightly in the distance. Scanning the horizon as Sirius and Remus reminisced, he saw a woman moving toward the house. She had red-hair, blowing back off her neck in the wind. She turned around and locked eyes with Harry. But only for a moment. Then began to run again.

Harry knew he had fallen in love.

"Come on." Sirius said, grabbing Harry's shoulder. "If we hurry you'll have that land in less then an hour."

"Sure, sure." He responded vaguely, still staring at were the young woman had been.

* * *

"How can I be sure you are who you say you are?" Mrs. Hermione Granger asked, resting her chin in her hand. Harry had only seen a hallway and the woman's study, but he had a feeling this was the richest person in three areas put together, let alone just the richest woman in that area. Sirius must have felt the same way. He couldn't stop touching things.

"Well, I look just like him." Harry said. "My dad I mean. James Potter."

"It's true. He does." Sirius said. Remus nodded.

Just then the study door burst open and in walked a tall man with orange hair and quiet a set of freckles. Widow Granger sat up straighter in her chair.

"What can I do you for you Mr. Weasley?" She asked primly. He walked confidently into the room, taking off his hat and stared down at her.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Harry backed out of the way, near where Remus and Sirius were standing.

"That you're planin' on sellin' that land near mine! You promised that land to me!" He said loudly, his face bright red.

"Oh, did I now?" She asked sweetly. He nodded. "Well, I hadn't really thought about it."

"I knew it! I knew it!" He smiled. "I told the lads, I did. I told them, in the pub, I said, 'boy's she wouldn't do that to me. No she wouldn't. We're to close, we are.'"

"You said that did you?" Granger muttered in a low tone. "Well," she said loudly, "Mr. Potter you may have that land for six hundred."

"But! What!?" Weasley sputtered. "six hundred and fifty!"

Harry cleared his throat. "I believe my offer was seven hundred."

"Seven hundred and fifty!"

"Eight hundred."

"Eight hundred and fifty!"

"One thousand." Harry said without hesitation. Ron gapped.

"One thousand and - and - good day!" He slammed his hat down on his head and huffed out of the room.

* * *

On the way from the Widows grand house to Hogsmeads small pub was a quaint little church. Harry happened to notice a small red-head praying into the holy water.

"Hold on." Harry said to his dear fathers old mates. They steered their brooms over to the near by brick wall. Harry pulled his up next to the red-head. "Good morning, miss!"

She turned to look at him. She blushed slightly, then went over to her own broom and climbed on. "Good bye." She said, then flew off.

Harry stared after her like some sort of fish. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks.

"Don't even think about it, boyo." Sirius warned.

"What's her name?"

"Who are you to be playing petty fingers in the holy water anyway?" Remus asked, eyeing Harry. He laughed.

"I only said hello."

"Alright..."

"Well, what's her name?" Harry asked again. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks again. The taller man nodded.

"Ginny Weasley." Sirius answered. Harry grinned.

"Ginny Weasley," he whispered.

* * *

At The Three Broomsticks Harry, Sirius and Remus locked their brooms outside. Harry sighed.

"Come on, lad." Sirius encouraged. "This place has top notch fire whiskey."

"Lovely juice, too." Remus said. Sirius gave him a look.

The trio walked into the coat room to set down Harry's bags. There was already a pair of nice looking chaps, one with curly brown hair and the other had dark skin and even darker eyes.

"Why hello. I don't believe we've met before." The white one said, sticking out his hand. He sounded Irish. Harry shuck his hand vigorously. Then the others.

"I'm Dean Thomas." The black man said. He pointed to the Irishmen. "That wanker's Seamus Finnegan."

"Great to meet you both." Harry said, smiling. Remus and Sirius set Harry's bag down and the three of them waltzed into the pub.

"Now, listen here!" Sirius yelled into the din of the bar. Obviously Sirius's name meant a lot around that place, because everyone quieted down. Even the bartender. "This here is Harry Potter."

There was a silents, then an old man stepped forward.

"James Potter was your father?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Michael Potter your grandfather?"

"Yes."

"I knew James, and his father before him." He said. "My name is Flitwick, welcome back to Hogsmead, Mr. Potter."

Harry beamed. "Thank you, sir!" He said. "Drinks on me."

Everyone cheered. Except Mr. Wealsey who had just walked through the door.

"You cheated me out of my land!" He hollered, turning red.

"I did not." Harry said calmly. "I bought it far and square."

"Fine! But stay away from me sister!" Mr. Weasley said, shaking a finger in Harry's face.

"I only said good morning to 'er."

"Yes, yes, but it was good night you had on your mind." Weasley stepped closer to Harry's place in the corner, near the bar.

"That's a lie."

"A liar I refuse to be called! Take it back!"

"I wont."

Weasley, red with rage, slammed his fist on the bar. The bartender flinched.

"You know, where I come from, we don't talk about our woman folk in our pubs." Mr. Weasleys face got redder then a tomato. Harry smirked. "First it was Widow Granger, then it was your own sister?"

The pub laughed.

"You, Harry Potter, are going in my book."

"Go ahead."

"Why I oughta -" Weasley started, putting up his fists.

"I'm not going to fight you." Harry said. Weasley made to punch the shorter man, but Harry blocked it. The pub was just starting to make a general fuss when Seamus, Dean and an old man Harry hadn't ever met before walked into the din.

"Now, now Mr. Weasley." The older man said. "let's not start something."

Weasley scowled at the man and huffed out the door.

Seamus and Dean slid up next to Harry and grinned. "I think we're going to be good friends. You and us."

"Thanks guys."

* * *

When Harry finally made it to his new home it was storming something fierce. His front door slammed open, he had to wrestle it closed. He could have sworn he heard someone squeak. He shrugged, then went around shutting all of his windows and doors. He noticed it was much to clean. Much, much to clean to have been abandoned for years. It was actually spotless. Harry knew there was someone in his home.

He threw a rock at one of his bedroom windows.

A red-headed girl flew out from behind the bedroom mirror and tried to make it past Harry, out into the storm. Harry wasn't having it though.

He grabbed her arm just as she left the house, pulled her back in and kissed her.

After the kiss Ginny scowled. "What gives you the right to go kissin' me?!"

"Can't a man kiss the girl who cleaned his house?" He asked, smiling.

"No." She said, slapping his cheek. Ginny opened the front door and ran out into the storm.

Harry watched from his living room window as she stumbled through the fields and the creak.

* * *

The next day while Harry was fixing up the cottage he whistled. Something he hadn't done scents that last match.

He turned around and saw a short man and an even shorter woman riding a two setter broom up the lane. They stopped just inside his fence.

"We've just come to welcome you to the neighborhood." The woman said. Handing Harry a plant.

"Why thanks you ma'am."

"Oh, please, call me Mrs. Pettigrew!" She said. Her husband shuck his head.

"Hello, Mr. Potter! I knew your father. We where good friends before he passed." Mr. Pettigrew held out his hand, which Harry shuck.

"This is a lovely cottage. Just they way one should be, but seldom is." Mrs. Pettigrew said, peering around Harry and staring about.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pettigrew." Harry said, tipping his hat to the plump woman. Mr. Pettigrew squinted at the younger man.

"What did you say your first name was again? For the life of me I can't quite remember."

"Harry."

"Harry Potter..." He tapped a finger on his chin. "Harry Potter..." He shuck his head, clearing his thoughts. "Anyway, we've got to be going. Ta, Mr. Potter."

"Bye, bye now." Mrs. Pettigrew sang kindly.

"Bye!" Harry called.


End file.
